Pure Evil
by edward18
Summary: Doubled returns thought four months dead and tells his friends a truly frightening story about him, his stay in an alternate dimension, an ancient city, and a ride from Michael Jackson. Be prepared to be scared out of your seats


Pure Evil

Stricken with Horror

Ding-dong! "Hello, Ed about time youuuahhhh!" the sixteen-year old Eddy cried as he opened the front door expecting to see his roomate. Instead the site that greeted him shook him with fear. There stood the figure of the supposed late Double-d bleeding from cuts all over his fragile body and exhausted beyond all belief. "Guys…" the scientist moaned painfully before falling forward into the Peach Creek house.

"Eddy! Ed!" Double-d screamed as he woke and sat up on the cozy couch. "Hey deadman, you took quite a fall there." Eddy greeted him with a smile as Ed approached him with a bowl of steaming greenish soup, "Ed baked us up some of his award-winning Broccoli Soup with Buttered Toast just for the occasion. It'll help you to get better." "Yup, It's deciduous!" Ed shouted.

"Guys! Okay, I don't know how long I've been gone, but I do know that you are the only people I could ever truly count on as friends so you might actually believe my story and explanation! Everyone else, except maybe Sarah and Jimmy, would have had me locked in an insane asyllum or sent to a psychologist or something." Double-d told them in a rush forgetting to breath panicking. "Wow, what?" his friends asked simultaniously.

"Okay, you both remember how there are always mysterious disappearances and those strange murders happening?" the smart ed asked. "Yeah," Ed replied scratching his head in confusion. "Well, what I expirienced ever since I disappeared four months ago is what caused at least 75 of those happenings," Double-d told them handing his companions a stack of papers, "What I witnessed was burned into my mind; for four long weary months I encountered people being slaughtered, torn apart, eaten, and much more! I still dream about it at night a lot!"

The other two Eds flipped through the pages with looks of fear painted across their faces. They saw very detailed sketches of mangled bony demons tearing humans apart and feeding upon them, teaering clothes off of people's bodies, humiliating them, throwing them off buildings, and carring them away with their enormous bone-framed bat wings.

One picture Eddy came across was entitled The Dimension of Eternal Pain…and Stuff. It had the shadows of the demon creatures etched into a illuminated red backround. Some flew in the air upon their wings while others struggled against the ever sucking current of an ocean of scribbly lines which sharply cut structures and prisons rose out of in tornados.

"Okay, so you telling us that this is where you were held for four months as you witnessed these horrible acts day after day?" Eddy asked doubfully and with a disgusted face. "Yes, and believe me, I would have welcomed even death with open arms by the time the second day was over. I didn't care if I ended up in Heaven, the underworld, or anywhere else, just as long as I was out of that place of torture. I wasn't allowed to take my own life for their leader wished for everyone to feel all the pain and to the very end until the had lost all hope and then they slaughtered the people, no matter what age mind you, in the most abominable ways immaginable."

"And how did you escape?" Ed asked. "Well, you better write this down, because I'm never telling this again unless I need to. This is the story of the time I spent as one of the captives of that alternate universe." Double-d told them with tears in his eyes and shaking his head as the other two pulled up chairs and notepads. "Well, it began with me searching that ancient city I found the artifact in and…"

I'm sorry if the indentations don't work, but I tried. I've been wanting to make a horror story for some time now and had a whole world of demonic figures all planned out and I thought, what the heck, why not through the eds into the mix there! I hope this is good for a short opening chapter.


End file.
